No era lo esperado
by Melody Odele
Summary: Los hermanos Pines ahora tienen 18 años, como cada verano siguen visitando Gravity Falls y la cabaña del Misterio. Todo parece marchar bien, todo a parecido normal, viviendo entre la ciudad y un pueblo, pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando Pacifica Northwest logra desencadenar una bomba de tiempo? Sentimientos, amor, drama, confusión y decisiones que tomar. (PINECEST)
1. Bomba de tiempo

**"No era lo esperado"**

**1- Bomba de tiempo**

Las horas habían pasado, lo sé, pero, ¿Cuántas?, ¿Qué hora era? ¿Había dormido? Un rayo de sol cruzaba por la ventana y me pegaba directamente en los ojos, me sentía agitado, como cuando despiertas después de una pesadilla. Me moví un poco y sentí como las sabanas estaban pegadas a mi cuerpo por el sudor, parecía que en Gravity Falls cada verano era más caluroso que el otro, o tal vez era que me estaba volviendo loco, la verdad, no lo dudaría. Me lleve los brazos a la cara y me cubrí con ellos. ¿Qué había soñado? Sé que debió de ser importante, pero, ¿por qué no logro recordar?

–Rayos–susurré.

En esos momentos mi cabeza daba vueltas, Dipper Pines, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Di media vuelta y de la mesita que estaba junto a mi cama tome mi diario personal, estaba justo al lado del diario del misterio, el número 3. Lo tome y lo abrí donde había dejado el separador con la pluma y comencé a escribir aun un poco somnoliento.

_"Cada verano que habíamos pasado en Gravity Falls a partir de los 12 años había sido diferente, divertidos y un tanto dramáticos. Mabel y yo cambiábamos con cada día que pasábamos en el pueblo y regresábamos a la ciudad extrañando las aventuras y aburriéndonos en la escuela, bueno, no me puedo quejar de las clases de historia y literatura, esas asignaturas eran mis favoritas. Mabel odiaba casi todas las asignaturas, solo las clases de arte eran las que la salvaban, ya que, todo lo que queríamos estaba aquí, nuestros sueños, las aventuras, el misterio y cosas sobrenaturales por encontrar. Los adolescentes normales nos parecían aburridos, cuadrados y tontos..." _

–Diiiiipper–gritó Mabel entrando a mi habitación.

– ¡AHH!–grité asustado sentándome de golpe en la cama y cerrando el diario en menos de un segundo y arrojándolo debajo de las sabanas.

Desde los quince no compartíamos habitación, ni en la cabaña del misterio y mucho menos en casa. El tío Stan lo veía como un desperdicio de espacio, pero mamá insistió hasta el cansancio y esa era la condición para dejarnos venir en los veranos.

Mabel corrió a abrir las cortinas de tela amarillentas por el tiempo y toda la habitación quedo iluminada.

– ¡Agh!–me queje–Mabel, ¿qué te sucede?–grité. Ella río.

–El día esta hermoso Dipper, debemos salir a hacer algo al bosque.

– ¡Mabel! sal de mi habitación–ordene dije cubriéndome con las sabanas.

– ¿Por qué?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza desconcertada.

– ¡Porque solo estoy en ropa interior, por eso!– grite apenado. Mi hermana enrojeció.

– ¡Oh por Dios Dip! Lo siento– se llevo las manos al rostro y se cubrió los ojos con ellas–.Ya no veo–anunció–, todo es negro ahora, puedes seguir con tu desnudes hermano–camino a la salida aun con las manos en los ojos–. Sigo sin ver–siguió caminando

–Mabel cuidado–grité.

Solo se escucho un sonido en seco y ella ya se había golpeado con el marco de la puerta.

– ¡Auch¡–se quejo.

–Tonta–susurré.

–Sigo sin veeeer, con un pie adolorido, pero sin ver–canturreo en el umbral de la puerta.

–Ve un momento a bajo, me visto y vamos a desayunar juntos.

– ¡Panqueques para el desayuno!–gritó emocionada quitándose las manos de la cara, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

– ¡Baja con cuidado!–grité.

– ¡Si!–respondió.

Sentía las mejillas aun enrojecidas. Dieciocho años y Mabel tenía esos ademanes de vez en cuando de seguir siendo la misma niña de doce años que corría por todo Gravity Falls con suéteres llenos de brillo, lentejuelas y gatitos. Suspire. Aleje las sabanas, tome el diario y lo volví a colocar en la mesita de noche. Luego con más calma seguiría escribiendo.

Me pare de la cama y me estire, después de eso me dirigí a mi armario y toma una blusa roja con cuadros negros y unos jeans. Digamos que mi estilo no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo bastante cómodo y simple, aunque claro, ya no más gorra, ahora utilizaba lentes de sol negros. Me acerqué a la cómoda y tome unos calcetines y me agache para tomar unos converse negros. Me vestí, me puse los converse y antes de salir de la habitación tome el llavero de gato que me regalo Mabel (sí…por eso de que estornudo como gatito) y el diario numero 3, lo metí dentro de la camisa (viejas costumbres que jamás perdería) y guarde las llaves en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, para lavarme la cara y los dientes.

En la sala se encontraba Mabel esperándome, mientras veía la televisión con uno de los programas tontos del canal local de Gravity Falls.

–Hola de nuevo–salude. Mabel voltio a verme y apago el televisor.

–Te tardaste mucho Dipper–se quejo.

– ¡No es cierto!- Me dirigió una mirada de molestia.

–Okay, tal vez un poco–sonreí.

–Como siempre.

–Pero bueno–me acerqué a ella–, ya estoy aquí, así que vamos a desayunar.

Mabel asintió sonriente y de un salto ya estaba a mi lado.

–Vamos–me dijo dándome un golpecito en el hombro.

Salimos de la cabaña y nos dirigimos al coche antiguo de color rojo vibrante del Tío Stan.

– ¿Traes las llaves?–preguntó Mabel.

–Por supuesto-respondí mientras le quitaba el seguro al coche.

–Eso nunca se te olvida ¿verdad?–dijo en un tono burlón subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

–Sabes que no–respondí subiéndome al asiento del piloto.

Ambos nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y puse el coche en marcha.

El verano en el que teníamos quince años, el tío Stan decidió que era hora de que aprendiéramos a manejar, Mabel era una conductora innata, con las primeras dos clases ella ya podía ir y venir por las calles y todo estaba bien, conmigo...amm, conmigo fue otra historia, leí miles de manuales, aprendí las reglas de manejo y digamos al principio me alteraba mucho a la hora de toparme con otros coches, la solución de Stan, fingir que mientras manejaba tuvo un ataque cardiaco y tenía que llevarlo al hospital urgentemente a menos que quisiera matarlo. Después de eso...me volví todo un profesional del volante, claro que al llegar a la ciudad a mamá casi le da un ataque cuando Mabel y yo tomábamos el coche a escondidas para ir por helados o al cine. Baje los vidrios un poco para que hubiera ventilación y eché el coche en marcha.

Mabel encendió la radio y al ritmo de una canción setentera (porque al parecer Gravity Falls se quedó estancado en la música de esa época) comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón.

–Vamos Dipper, canta conmigo–dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Pero no me sé la canción Mabel–mentí.

–Claro que sí mentiroso–Rayos, lo había recordado–. Es la canción que cantamos con el Tío Stan la noche en la que casi nos matan los zombies por tu culpa.

– ¿Gracias? Mabel soltó una risita.

–Lo siento, además, eso fue hace mucho, teníamos 12, solo si buenos y viejos recuerdos, así que–se acercó a mi oído y se me puso la piel de gallina ¿Por qué demonios me hacia eso?

– ¡Canta!-gritó.

– ¡Ahhh!–grité asustado y dirigiéndola una mirada de "Te voy a bajar del coche"–No vuelvas a hacer eso–dije con un tono serio.

Al parecer como lo dije, le entro por un oído y por el otro, porque solo se removió en su asiento y soltó una risita de niña picara.

–Entonces cantaaaa–estiro el brazo y le subió el volumen al estéreo y se puso a cantar como loquita. La mire divertido por un segundo, era difícil enojarme con ella. Y sí...me puse a cantar "Reinas de la media noche" a todo pulmón con ella, y no fue la única, seguimos cantando todo el camino hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Siempre que teníamos la oportunidad veníamos a desayunar aquí, nos encantaba. No era precisamente una cafetería cinco estrellas pero los recuerdos que teníamos aquí valían más que eso.

– ¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?–preguntó mi gemela.

Levante la mirada del menú y Mabel estaba haciendo una figura con una servilleta de papel

–Sí, creo que ordenaré panqueques con una ración extra de jarabe de maple y un café.

–Una elección muy sabia hermano, muuuuy sabia. Eres todo un visionario. Reí.

–Los hermanos misterio siempre son sabios–dije y le guiñe un ojo. Mabel sonrío de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Dipper! Hace mucho tiempo que no decías eso–el tono de emoción de su voz era indiscutible-que lindo que lo recordaras.

–Esas cosas jamás se olvidan–sonreí.

Ordenamos lo mismo, solo que Mabel en lugar de café pidió una malteada de chocolate con crema batida. En menos de cinco minutos una orden de panqueques humeantes estaban en nuestra mesa. Un desayuno digno de Dioses. Mabel desayunaba con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Amaba aquella sonrisa. Me encantaba que algo tan simple pudieran hacerla sentir feliz.

– ¿Están ricos tus panqueques?– Asintió y le dio un sorbo a su malteada.

– ¡Son lo más delicioso Dip! Podría vivir solo de estos pequeños amiguitos deliciosos.– Tomo el tenedor y se llevó un gran bocado de panqueques a la boca.

–No te atragantes Mabel, te puedes ahogar.

–Puff–me dio un golpecito en la nariz con la mano–. Si no morí cuando me atragantaba de dulces con los frenos, sin ellos soy in-ven-ci-ble.

Le di un trago a mi café y fije mi mirada en la ventana. Una camioneta ultimo modelo se estacionó al lado de nuestro coche y entre un poco en pánico...todo menos ella. De la puerta del copiloto se bajo una muchacha demasiado maquillada y del lado del conductor una joven con apariencia plástica y con humor de bruja, Pacífica Northwest.

– ¿Dipper?, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te mordiste la lengua como en la cena? ¿Te esta saliendo salpullido?

–Sí. No. Espera. ¿Qué? Argh–me di un golpe con una mano en la frente y con la otra señale la ventana. Mabel dejo caer el tenedor sobre la mesa.

– ¿Pacifica? ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? –dijo aun sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

–No tengo ni idea.

–Dipper–volteo a verme–. Por favor vámonos–me tomo de la camisa y la jalo.

–No Mabel, tú amas desayunar en este lugar y no tenemos porque irnos, menos por una tonta, además, ya han pasado dos veranos desde la ultima vez que se vieron, no creo que siga siendo la misma tipa malcriada e inmadura.

–Ese tipo de gente nunca cambia Dipper, recuerda lo que sus padres te hicieron hacer en la mansión Northwest, por favor vámonos–dijo nerviosa.

–Tranquila-la tome de la mano y le di un apretón–. No va a pasar nada.

Mi gemela tomo un mechón de cabello y se lo llevo a la boca, siempre que esta nerviosa lo hacia. Me dispuse a seguir tomando café cuando escuche como el ruido de unos zapatos de tacón se dirigían en nuestra dirección.

–Bien, bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A los famosos gemelos Pines. La mano de Mabel se puso tensa y comenzó a sudar.

– ¿Qué quieres Pacifica?-gruñó mi hermana. Pacifica clavo la mirada en Mabel.

–Mabel, querida, sigues tan desaliñada como siempre, pero mira, te crecieron un poco los pechos y ya te quitaron esos frenillos horribles, y no te vez tan mal.

–Déjala en paz Pacifica.

–Dipper–sonrío–, vaya, tu si que haz cambiado–se acercó a mi lugar-la pubertad te sentó de maravilla–se acercó aún más y acomodo el cuello de mi camisa, olía demasiado a perfume, hacia que me picara la nariz–. Deberíamos de salir un día de estos, ya sabes, podrías llegar más que a primera base si te portas bien–me tomo de la mejilla, sentía caliente la cara.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía a esta tipa? Mabel que un sostenía mi mano, la soltó bruscamente, volteo a verla y sus ojos eran llamas de puro coraje. Se paro de su asiento con su plato de panqueques en la mano. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, tomo del hombro a pacífica y le dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mabel le arrojó el plato con panqueques en el estomago. El plato cayó al suelo haciéndose mil pedazos. Pacifica se quedo petrificada unos segundos.

–No toques a Dipper.

– ¿Qué te sucede zorra? –chilló la rubia. Espectadores se habían comenzado a reunir alrededor de nuestra mesa.

–Ustedes buitres chismosos de pueblo, ¡LÁRGUENSE!–gritó y todos salieron disparados–. Tú–apunto a Mabel con uno de sus dedos finos y huesudos–. Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho esto. Si yo quiero algo lo tomo, si quiero a Dipper va a ser mío, si quiero tener sexo con Dipper lo voy a tener y no va a haber nada ni nadie que pueda evitarlo, ¿lo entiendes?

–Perfectamente bruja.

Mi gemela le dio un empujón y por los vidrios regados en el suelo los tacones de Pacifica no reaccionaron y cayó al suelo. Mabel se acercó a mí y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas, temblaban. Me miro un segundo directamente a los ojos y entonces…pasó. Fue un movimiento rápido y ligero. Todo se detuvo y a la vez se movió rápido y sin sentido, como ir en reversa en una rueda de la fortuna. Sus labios habían hecho contacto con los míos, no duro ni tres segundos, pero eso había bastado para dejarme con la cabeza dando vueltas, como si me hubiera rociado polvo estelar en la cara dejándome adormecido. ¿Había sido real? Comencé entrar en pánico. Mabel se alejó lentamente, su rostro era inexpresivo, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

–Yo…–susurró. Miro a Pacifica quien tenia cara de horror, me miro a mi y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

–Mabel, espera–grité parándome de mi asiento

–Tu hermana es una enferma.

–A la única enferma que veo en este lugar es a ti Northwest, nunca vas a cambiar–le dije casi gritando.

Se escucho la campanilla de la puerta y después un golpe. Rápidamente saque del bolso de mi pantalón mi billetera y deje dos billetes de veinte dólares en la mesa. Dirigí la mirada a la ventana y Mabel corría en dirección opuesta al coche.

–Maldición–susurré. Esto no esta nada bien, esto no era lo esperado.


	2. Ya no había donde esconderse

**Hola Dinosauritos! Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza con este segundo capítulo, se cruzó semana santa, me fui de vacaciones a Oaxaca con mi novio, perdimos vuelo, mi trippie de camara (todo eso esta en mi canal de Youtube SweetgirlsHe) También, fue cierre de cuatrimestre en la Uni, pero al fin, vacaciones y créanme que en tercer cap, viene antes de lo esperado. **

**Espero que les gusté, dejen su comentario para saber si les va gustando o de plano me regreso a Oaxaca haha. Gracias por leer! **

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es completamente del genio Alex Hirsch (si fuera por mi...esto pasaría #Pinecest)**

* * *

**No era lo esperado**

**2- Ya no había donde esconderse**

Corría por las calles de Gravity Falls esquivando a la gente que me veía con extrañeza.

Que estúpida, ¿por qué tenia que haberlo besado? Todo era culpa de Pacifica, ¡CARAJO, COMO LA ODIO! Cerré los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo las lágrimas. Solo quiero llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio, correr a mi habitación y esconderme abrazando una almohada donde pueda ocultar mi vergüenza. Mabel, eres una tonta, tal vez Pacifica tenga razón, tal vez las chicas en la ciudad también tengan razón y solo eres una niña descuidada e inmadura que usa ropa excéntrica. Intente reprimir de nuevo las lagrimas pero esta vez corrían por mis mejillas. Sabía que si paraba de correr rompería en llanto y no era una opción, no podía ponerme a llorar en medio de la gente.

Me asegure de tomar un camino diferente del que posiblemente Dipper tomaría. Lo conocía, sabia que estaría buscándome antes de ir directo a la Cabaña del Misterio, pero aun así necesitaba acortar tiempo. Opté por tomar un camino que pasara por el bosque, el tramo fue corto, pero algo complicado, tropecé más de una vez por la tierra húmeda y en una ocasión un arbusto me hizo un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, aun así, no me detuve. Llegar a la cabaña y enfrentar a Dipper…no tenia la fuerza para eso, primero tenia que pensar bien lo que iba a decir, poner en orden mis sentimientos.

Las manos me temblaban al buscar la llave para abrir la puerta de la Cabaña del Misterio, entre casi corriendo y para mi fortuna el Tío Stan se encontraba en la sala de estar dormido en el sillón con el televisor encendido, ningún ruido lo despertaría en varias horas. Subí directamente a mi habitación, de un golpe cerré la puerta tras de mi y trate de calmarme, el corazón me palpitaba como loco y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Qué explicación le iba a dar a Dipper? Me pasé una mano por el cabello y lo sentí enredado y sucio, me acerque a mi cama y tomé uno de mis peluches en forma de cerdito. ¿Cómo lo iba a ver a los ojos después de esto? Y ¿Si comenzaba a odiarme? No podría soportar el hecho de que lo hiciera, que dejara de hablarme o que me viera con asco...

– ¡Ahh!–grité desesperada arrojando al pobre peluche de cerdito por los aires– ¡Piensa Mabel!–me grité a mi misma.

Solo quiero ir a Sueterlandia, solo quiero regresar a tener doce años donde nada era tan complicado, donde podía pasar todo el día con Dipper.…Mabel Pines, ¿por qué tenias que enamorarte de tu hermano? ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan inteligente, lindo y bondadoso? ¿Por qué tenia que estornudar como gatito? Carajo, me vuelve loca.

Comencé a morderme el cabello por la ansiedad. Estaba en una pesadilla y solo Dipper me despertaría o me dejaría atrapada en ella para siempre. Sentí como las lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en mis ojos y solo las deje caer. El peluche de cerdito me veía desde el otro lado de la habitación, sentí pena por él. Me acerque para recogerlo pob…

– ¿Mabel?

Entonces me di cuenta que cometí el error más estúpido de todos…deje la puerta sin el seguro puesto. _"No hay crimen perfecto, siempre se olvida algo"_ otra vez mi gemelo tenia razón. Mi corazón se detuvo, el mundo se detuvo, ya no había donde esconderse. Dipper me vio unos segundos desde el umbral de puerta sin atreverse a entrar. ¿Qué aspecto tendría para que me viera de esa manera?

–¿Mabel?–volvió a decir. Su tono de voz denotaba preocupación.

Cerró la puerta y lentamente se acercó a mí. Mis músculos se contrajeron y no pude moverme. Se colocó frente a mi, a escasos cinco pasos de distancia. Tenía que mirarlo un poco hacia arriba para poder sostenerle la mirada. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto?

–Mabs, querida, ¿qué sucedió?–colocó una mano en mi mejilla e hice una mueca de dolor–. Iré a buscar algo con que limpiarte esa herida, vuelvo en un momento–se encamino hacia la puerta y antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y volteo a verme–. Nada de tonterías ¿entendido?

Asentí.

Las manos me temblaban. Como robot fui a sentarme en mi cama. En cuestión de abrir y cerrar de ojos Dipper estaba de regreso en la habitación con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano. Vaya que se tomaba este tipo de cosas muy enserio. Tomé una almohada y la aferré contra mi pecho. Mi hermano tomó asiento frente a mí y puso el botiquín sobre sus piernas.

–Tal vez esto te duela un poco.

Esta vez te equivocaste…nada me podía doler más en estos momentos.

Con la mano izquierda quitó un mechón de cabello que tenia en la cara y lo llevó detrás de mis orejas mientras que con la derecha lentamente fue limpiando la herida con una toallita desinfectante.

– ¿Quieres decirme qué fue lo que sucedió hace rato en la cafetería con Pacifica?

–Yo…no lo sé–me encogí de hombros–. Perdí el control de la situación.

–Sí, de eso pude darme cuenta, casi matas a Pacifica del coraje–rió por debajo.

–Es una estúpida.

–Lo sé, pero eso aquí no es lo importante, quiero que me expliques lo que sucedió después.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Wow Mabel, que ingeniosa respuesta.

–Tú muy bien sabes a lo que me refiero.

– ¿El beso? –pregunté apenada.

Él asintió lentamente, tranquilo, sin hacer ningún ademan de asco o enojo.

–Yo sé que estabas enojada, pero–se encogió de hombros–, nunca esperé algo como eso y quiero saber el por qué.

Suspiré. Esta bien, aquí vamos, Dios de los cerditos mágicos confió en ti.

–Hoy que vi como Pacifica te miraba y todo lo que dijo…me puse celosa y también tuve miedo, a perderte, a que otra chica te vea con los ojos que yo te veo, que sientas lo que yo siento por ti.

–Y ¿qué es lo que sientes?–dejo caer la pregunta en seco.

Hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio.

–Dipper…–aferré aun más la almohada contra mi pecho e inhalé profundamente.–Se necesitaba una cantidad de oxigeno considerable para decir lo siguiente–. Me gustas–sus ojos se abrieron como platos por lo que acababa de escuchar–. Me gustas–repetí–, no de la forma en la que se supone que un hermano te debe de gustar. No sabia si reír o llorar, acababa de confesarle mis sentimientos de amor mi hermano gemelo.

Dipper no dejaba de verme directo a los ojos, conocía esa mirada, era la misma que ponía cada que un libro lo estaba volviendo loco, cada que un problema de calculo integral lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia o cuando tenia un misterio que resolver, sé que estaba analizando cada una de mis palabras, para luego en su escritorio frente a su maquina de escribir o con su diario, escribirlas y repasarlas una y otra vez, como si dentro de esas oraciones fuera a encontrar el significado de la vida.

–Lo siento hermano, pero esto no es algo que puedas descifrar–me miro desconcertado. Sabia que podía leer su mente–, no soy una novela, no soy una integral...

–Pero tal vez eres un misterio–concluyó.

Me quitó la almohada de los brazos y me tomó de la mano. Su mano sudaba por los nervios y eso me hizo sonrojar un poco.

– ¿Desde cuándo…?–dejo la pregunta inconclusa, flotando en el aire.

–Desde cuando ¿qué? –levanté una ceja confundida.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te sientes de esa forma respecto a mi?

Alcé los ojos haciendo memoria.

–Tenemos dieciocho, casi diecinueve, amm…desde los catorce, cuando estábamos en la ciudad no podía dejar de pensar en los veranos aquí, en Gravity Falls contigo, después me di cuenta que pensaba más en la idea de estar contigo que en el lugar y poco a poco…pasó. Créeme que intenté todo para evitarlo, salir con más para conocer chicos, ir a estúpidas fiestas, centros comerciales, hice de todo, pero al final…lo único que quería era estar en casa a tu lado, pintando mientras tu escribías, salir a pasear de noche al parque y tomarte de la mano para no perderme, aunque…ya que estoy confesando…tomó tu mano porque quiero tomarla, ambos sabemos que no soy tan tonta como para perderme en un parque que esta a dos cuadras de la casa.

Dipper me miró, miró nuestras manos juntas, se puso rojo como tomate, pero no se movió de lugar.

Con cada palabra que iba diciendo, mi corazón se iba aliviando. Era como un río, tiene su cause y el agua solo hay que dejarla correr. En esos momentos, quería soltarlo todo, tantos años de guardar ese sentimiento me habían hecho callarme más cosas de las que había imaginado.

–Me gusta fantasear con que cada vez que salía mamá y papá dejándonos solos, las noches de ver películas, ordenar pizza y sushi, eran citas–reí. Carajo, ¿de verdad estaba diciendo eso?–. De verdad Dipper–con la mano que me quedaba libre le acaricie la mejilla izquierda–, si pudiera tomar mi corazón y hacerlo cambiar su forma de sentir, juro que lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero lo siento, no puedo y claro que estoy asustada ¡Hoy bese a mi hermano gemelo!–los ojos se me comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas–. Si me odias…lo siento, si te doy asco, créeme, lo entiendo, muchas veces yo también me lo he dado, pero, por favor–mi voz comenzó a romperse–no hagas como que no existo.

Dipper limpió mis lágrimas, pero, al parecer estas no estaban a disposición de parar.

–Mabel…tranquila–me sonrió–. No te odio, no me das asco–frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca como diciendo "Eres una tonta por pensar eso"–, y Mabs querida, nunca fingiría que no existes. No voy a mentirte–se pasó una mano por el cabello. Amaba cuando hacia eso, me parecía de lo más sexy–, esto…–hizo una pausa unos segundos buscando las palabras indicadas–, me tomó completamente por sorpresa, si horas antes Bill hubiera llegado apostando que me besarías–enrojeció un poco al pronunciar la ultima palabra–, a cambio de mi alma, definitivamente en estos momentos estaría en el limbo buscando en el diario alguna forma de regresar. Antes que lo preguntes, no, no estoy molesto contigo, ni incomodo por lo que sucedió, simplemente, esto es algo inesperado. Me alagan tus sentimientos y de cierta forma preocupante me hacen feliz, pero hay un mundo de recuerdos y cosas rondando en mi cabeza en este momento que no sé que más decir.

–Dipper Pines, es la primera vez en dieciocho años que te dijo sin palabras–sonreí por primera vez en varias horas.

–Más de ciento cincuenta libros leídos en la vida, para que una chica que colecciona stickers con olores tropicales venga a dejarme sin habla, irónico–sonrió ampliamente.

Nos quedamos un momento así, sonriéndonos y viéndonos directamente a los ojos. Un peso en mi alma se había esfumado y eso se sentía demasiado bien. Dipper miro hacia la ventana y dio un pequeño respingo.

– ¿Qué? –pregunté curiosa.

– ¿Qué hora es?

Y Boom, capté, ya estaba atardeciendo.

–Ni idea, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos hablando?

Dipper saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de mezclilla.

–Son las 6:30pm Mabel–dijo sorprendido.

–Wow…la verdad es que no me di cuenta la hora en la que llegue a la cabaña, supongo que fue como a la hora del almuerzo y de ese momento hasta ahorita…henos aquí.

–Vaya que el tiempo es relativo.

–El tiempo no aplica con nosotros hermano, recuerda que lo vencimos y el Bebé tiempo lo sabe–le guiñé un ojo.

–Sí…tienes razón.

– ¿Crees qué el Tío Stan siga dormido?

Le dirigí una mirada de "¿Es enserio?"

–Esta bien–rió por debajo–, fue tonto preguntar, la respuesta es obvia.

–Esa televisión lo arrulla como a todo un bebé.

–Eso, o se pone a pelear con ella, no sé porque sigue con ese adefesio existiendo televisiones modernas y con calidad _High Definition_.

–"Vive y deja vivir" bro–bromee.

–Puff–bufó divertido.

Ambos nos quedamos unos segundos viendo a través de la ventana el atardecer hasta que mi estomago tuvo algo mejor que decir. Dipper soltó la carcajada.

– ¿Tienes un león ahí dentro o qué Mabs?

– ¡Hey! –le di un golpecito en el hombro y rió con más fuerza.

–Sabes que bromeo.

–Tonto–le saque la lengua.

–Opto porque vayas a ducharte y después tú y yo preparemos algo delicioso para la cena, ¿te parece?

–Es una excelente idea joven Pines.

–Muy bien, entonces–se paró de su lugar y yo lo seguí–, usted señorita vaya ducharse y yo iré a ponerme ropa más cómoda.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y antes de que Dipper la abriera para salir se dio media vuelta y me abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro, aquella acción me tomó por sorpresa y rápidamente le devolví el abrazo.

–No sé que nos espera en un futuro, ni siquiera sé lo que quiero hacer mañana, pero hay una cosa que me a enseñado este pueblo, y es que lo normal no existe, que las reglas y normas están hechas para romperse, que valen un carajo cuando lo comparas con algo más grande, llámalo magia, el cosmos, como quieras. Mabs…–suspiró–, tengo tanto miedo como tú y quiero que sepas que nunca te di un "No" por respuesta, solo necesito tiempo, para poner mis sentimientos y mente en orden porque lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte o jugar con tus sentimientos.

Se alejó unos centímetros de mi y posó sus labios en mi frente.

–Te quiero–susurró.

–Yo también te quiero. Me paré de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

–Tú y yo ya no tenemos donde escondernos–le susurré al oído.

–Realmente nunca lo hemos tenido, tú no podrías escapar de mi ni yo de ti–sonrió–Ahora señorita, vaya a bañarse para que no se haga más tarde.

–Primero dime que vamos a cenar.

– ¿Quieres que vaya prendiendo el asador y hacemos hamburguesas?–preguntó sonriente.

– ¡SIIIIIIIIII!–grité llena de jubilo–.Suena genial esa idea.

–Iré a buscar a Soos para que me ayude, nos vemos abajo.

Rápidamente me dio otro beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Me acerque a mi tocador, conecte mi celular a las bocinas, di _play_, tomé un cambio de ropa limpio y me dirigí al baño.

Tal vez Dipper y yo estábamos asustados, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no perdería mi camino y si lo hiciera, sé que él estaría ahí conmigo. Por el momento, esto acaba de comenzar y una velada mágica me espera.

* * *

**Queridos y amados Dinosauritos lectores, gracias por sus reviews, son la nutella/chocolate de mi corazón. Grazie, merci, thank you, gracias, xie xie! **

**Miss Huu: Bueno señorita linda, a ti qué te digo, my partner in crime. Por mensajito ya haste te di mi opinión del nuevo cap que subiste. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, enserio, unicornios lloraran felicidad al saber tú opinión. Un besho 3**

**Nahi Shite: Me alegra muchísimo que te guste y ojala pienses que igual lleve bien las personalidades de ellos en este cap :)**

**Slash Torrence: Dude...a ti no sé ni que decirte, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TU FIC! Apenas voy en el cap 3 pero damn, se pone todo intenso. De verdad me hace super feliz que estés leyendo mi fic. Please, necesito saber tu opinión de este cap!**

**Hibari Luu: yo a ti te adoro y lo sabes loquisha! **

**Guest: Me alegra que te guste!**

**Aquiles Vaesa: HAHA a ver que te parece este cap**

Gracias por los reviews, próximo cap, mucho antes de lo esperado ;) (Si quieren saber más de mi, pues ya saben, o canal de youtube SweetgirlsHe, o en mi perfil están mis redes sociales)


End file.
